Today, there are a diverse number of containers to keep and preserve food that is exhibited to the public for sale. Containers for tostadas are generally plastic bags that have the disadvantage that most of the time the products stored in the bag break. Consequently, the product can not be sold resulting in losses for the producer. Furthermore, the bags are designed in a way that the inside of the bag is not visible and, thus, their contents are not visible to a consumer resulting in the consumer not being able to perceive that the tostadas in the majority of cases are broken.